The invention relates generally to welding systems, and, more particularly, to welding wire feeder power application systems and methods.
Welding systems support a variety of processes, such as metal inert gas (MIG) welding, tungsten inert gas (TIG) welding, stick welding, and so forth, which may operate in different modes, such as constant current or constant voltage. Certain welding applications, such as boiler servicing and repair, shipyard work, construction, and so forth, may position a welding location or workpiece large distances from a welding power source.
Some wire feeders transmit power between the welding power source and the welding torch. The power transmitted may be high amperage. Relays that transmit power may be actuated under load. Unfortunately, high amperage currents may produce arcs when the relay is actuated. Arcs increase wear on the relay. A relay that actuates under load may be large and use magnetic blowouts to actuate under load.